The present disclosure relates to a light emitting device, a light emitting device package and a lighting system.
A Light Emitting Diode (LED) is fabricated using a P-N junction diode which has characteristics of converting electric energy to light energy. Herein, the P-N junction diode may be formed by compounding elements of group III and group V of the periodic table. The LED may emit various colors by adjusting a composition ratio of compound semiconductors.
Meanwhile, according to the related art, there is a problem that a current inversely flows when Electrostatic Discharge (ESD) occurs so that an active layer which is a light emitting region is damaged. For solving this problem, a zener diode is mounted to a package; however, there is a problem of reducing light absorption in this case.
Further, according to the related art, since the light emitted under an N-type electrode is reflected by the N-type electrode, efficiency of emitting light is reduced. Moreover, according to the related art, due to resorption of the reflected light, heat is generated.
In addition, according to the related art, a lifetime is shortened and reliability is degraded due to current crowding.